


Practice makes perfect

by a_skeleton_of_something_m0re



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Smut, Morning Wood, One Shot, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_skeleton_of_something_m0re/pseuds/a_skeleton_of_something_m0re
Summary: You and Taron were long time friends, but you felt more than friendship towards him. Upon visiting him in London, one thing leads to another and he gets to be your first kiss and almost takes your virginity.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 7





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, this was written in 2015 and posted on Tumblr, so there's a lot that hadn't happened to T yet and it might feel a little outdated!

You've known Taron for a few years now, you became close friends over time due to that immediate connection you made when you met, but like lots of other girls you couldn't help but to be attracted by his tempting good looks, although you were just friends.

You both share a lot of interests and a great sense of humor, all of it bringing you closer and making the time you two spend together the most satisfying and lively. So today you're meeting him again after spending a few months apart (with you being back in your home country and him busy working on his new films), you had to go back to London to work, so you preplanned your encounter having an overjoyed Taron offering himself to pick you up at the airport.

As you arrive at the gate, your seeking eyes quickly met his as you both share one of the biggest honest smiles you had in months, sprinting to his arms you jump into what you know is the most coziest tight hug in the world, you really missed this, you really missed him...

On the car trip back to town after some banter and chatter Taron asks you where you're staying; "Just in the same cheap motel I usually stay, why?" you reply.

"What?! No way, why don't you stay with me at my flat?? There's no one else there, it' be pretty cool!!", he asked with an excited grin.

"No, it's fine, don't worry, it's actually comfy, and cleaner than some hotels so...", you responded, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Oh c'mon, I know you want to, besides I love to have some company and we would have much more time to hang out", he answered, while taking a glimpse at your face to study your expression.

"Well... since you miss me that much... and also free pizza, I’m in", you said, throwing him a smile. He winked back with an affirming "fuck yeah" and a satisfied smile that made all the girls melt. You went to his place to drop your bags and then headed out since it was a bit past dinner time and you wanted to eat something. By the time you returned you were so tired you just wanted to fall into bed and sleep endlessly, but since Taron's place was a one bedroom flat there was the couch/bed issue still to discuss. So, wanting to get this over with, you said: "Hey, I'll crash on the couch, I’m so tired I could lay on a nest of porcupines and doze off instantly."

"Nope, you go to bed, I'll hit the couch, rules of the house master", he replied with his determined kitten look.

"No way! I'm not gonna let you sleep for 3 weeks on the couch at your own damn house, when I'm the guest", you said tapping your foot obstinately.

Taron sighted and looked at you with those stubborn green eyes, knowing that none of your persistent asses would give in. "God fucking damn it you stubborn lentil", he sighted, "fine, let's share the bed then..."

A hint of surprise ran through your eyes quickly replaced by your cheeks turning hot pepper red, almost as spicy as the thoughts that crossed your mind. "Hmm... Okay" you answered, a sweet smile spreading through your lips. He muttered a "good", giving you one of those sexy provoking Eggsy smiles that made you bite your lip.

You head out to the bathroom to do your night routine while he changed into a comfy white loose t-shirt along with some sweatpants, and laid on the couch to watch some TV.

You were so sleepy that night you didn't even feel him get in bed with you; until this morning, when you woke up with his muscled arms around your waist, his warm body pressed gently against yours and the feel of his breath against the back of your neck sending chills down your spine. A huge smile formed on your lips, yawning you tried to move softly to release from his embrace without waking him up, but the only thing you succeeded in doing was to make a sleeping Taron release a soft whimper while gripping your body tighter, locking your bodies in a hug. A giggle escaped your lips, honestly you didn't want to move and ruin this moment, it felt so good and you have dreamt of something like this so many times...

Wiggling your ass a little you tried to slid under his arms by going down instead of pushing them, failing miserably you decided you have to wake him up, but as you start to turn your body you feel something stiff against your ass, "Oh my God", you mutter, trying to control your laughter, you can't believe this is happening... A soft grunt cuts off your dirty thoughts as Taron wakes up rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking at you, "Why are you laughing?", he asks, only then noticing the bulge in his sweatpants that brushed the side of your hip, "Oh shit!!", he said, immediately letting you go and apologizing, explaining you how it sometimes happened in the mornings. "It's ok", you answered still laughing, "I didn't know you were THAT happy to see me". Taron left out a relieved soft chuckle as his embarrassed look turned into an amused smile.

The next few days were filled with playfulness and great times and a few more of those funny situations, you drifted closer each day, not knowing you could still be even more comfortable with each other.

One day, as you angrily scavenged through the kitchen cabinets looking for some chocolate chip cookies, Taron gets home carrying popcorns and some drinks for the movie session you had every now and then, noticing your swearing and extreme cabinet door shutting he asks softly: "Hey... Something wrong, love?", you stop your movements and place your hands on the edge of the sink "It's just the fucking cookies are fucking gone and I know for sure you had some, and also I'm fucking horny, but I'm like motherfucking olive oil, so no cookies and no dick to fill my needs!!!!!!!" you replied furiously.

"Olive oil?" he questioned with a furrowed brow. "Yes" you replied, turning around to face him "Extra virgin"; you exchanged looks and Taron started laughing, making it impossible for you to hold back the smile forming on your lips mostly because of his adorable laugh.

"Come here", he said gently, spreading his arms, you walk over to him, wrapping your arms under his and resting your head on his shoulder. "Better now?", he asked, still holding you tight, you nodded your head releasing a muffled hm-hm. He always knew how to calm you down no matter what, or how big or insignificant the situation was, even if all it took was simple little gestures like a hug or a cupcake to brighten your day.

Breaking the embrace you start to walk away when he mischievously says: "You know those chocolate chip cookies...", you stop and turn around as he looks you in the eyes with a naughty look, "I ate them...". An amused shocked look spreads through your face as you drop your mouth open, a cheeky smirk is planted on Taron's lips as you sprint towards his way to scuffle him, he grabs your hands with his, managing to reverse the attack on you, tickling your soft spots while you giggle like a school girl. All of a sudden your faces meet in an unfamiliar proximity, you both stop, your eyes locked, Taron slides his hand to your lower back closing the small distance between your bodies, your hands are on his biceps when he pushes his lips against yours sending a mix of new sensations as you grip his arms harder, you move your right hand to cup his face, as he holds your waist harder with both his hands.

He pulls away, slowly releasing your bottom lip from his, your eyes open lazily as your cheeks blush and your lips turn into a sweet smile, you look at the his beautiful smiling face, unable to help the feeling of bliss that takes over, all your troubles gone, and everything seems much less important than this moment. "Not bad for a first kiss," he said, "Not bad at all..." you replied, biting your lip, still not believing what just happened.

Getting things ready you head for the couch. It's a long film, half way through and you're already laying down on top of Taron, your head in his chest and his hands on your back, none of you paying much attention to the movie as you were both thinking about something else, you look up, your gaze captured by his glistening lips pursed in that knowing sexy playful smile you know so well. Before you know it, he grabs your chin with his hand, pulling your face closer and planting a soft kiss, "I assume you haven't had a proper make out session, so how about I help you downgrade your extra virgin oil status?!" he said with a provocative but loving smile, "I think yes...", you said sheepishly, "You sure? I don't wanna push you to do anything, it's your call" he said reassuringly while stranding a lock of hair behind your ear, you moved closer to his face, sitting up and kissing him, "I've never been so sure."

He moved to sit straighter adjusting you to his lap, your legs on each of his side, he starts to kiss you passionately, sliding his hands down your back to cup your ass, you move your hands to the hem of his shirt trying to take it off, but your inexperienced hands fail miserably, you feel his kiss turn into a smile as he stopped just enough to take off his shirt and resumed the kissing, allowing you to explore his amazing torso with your eager hands, while his tongue was in your mouth battling for dominance with yours, both of your breaths becoming ragged, he unhooked your bra and you took it off under your shirt while he moved one of his hands to cup your breasts, making you gasp as he sucked and nibbled on your neck, he lifted you up and laid you on the couch with him on top, you pushed his sweatpants down, revealing his tight black trunks and his growing bulge, he helped you remove them moving to your black leggings, taking them off so fast he almost took your panties with it, he then pushed the front of his trunks against your wet panties making you release a soft moan at the all new feeling while he continued to rub himself against you, you broke the kiss, gasping, unable to hold on any longer "I really want this, I want all of it now!" you said, "What?!" he replied, a surprised look on his face, "A... a... are you sure? It's a big step... don't you want to clear your head first before deciding?" he said with an eager but cautious look, "No, no, no, I can't wait anymore for this, I really want you... now...", your answer seemed to make his mind, his eyes were glowing with lust as he gave you a deep long kiss then got up to get some condoms from his room, as he made his way back you couldn't help but to get even more heated up just by the sight of his body in only those tight black trunks, "good lord, what a welsh god..." you thought. He placed the condoms on the table near the couch, returning to his position after removing your shirt, he sucked on your neck, making his way down to your breasts, nibbling and sucking on your nipples making you arch your back and moan to the overwhelming sensations, his tongue moved on to trace the path down the middle of your chest to your navel, he removed your underwear as you urged him to take of his trunks, his hand slid slowly from your knee to the inside of your thigh until he reached your center, stroking you while he silenced your moans with his mouth, he broke the kiss only for a second, enough to take your hand and place it on his shaft, you gripped it and started moving your hand up and down all his length, he released a pleased groan making you know you were doing it right, sitting up he grabbed his cock, brushing it against your core from bottom to top, making you moan again, "Are you really sure you wanna do this?" he asked short breathed, you moaned a yes, he lowered his body teasing you once more, you traced his scruffy jaw with your tongue, moving to suck on his neck, his scent filling your nose, a mixture of his familiar aftershave with a twist of sweat and something else... You bite his shoulder softly waiting for what's to come, but as he presses his tip against your entrance you hear 3 powerful knocks on the door startling you both, "Taron mate, open up, please!" a slightly shaky male voice said, "Oh shit, fuck!!" Taron said, getting up trying to find his sweatpants, you're still trying to snap back to reality as your brain commanded you to get some clothes, you slipped your t-shirt and quickly grabbed the scattered clothes, Taron gave you an apologetic look as he ran to open the door. A young man appeared with his eyes swollen red as he started blabbing about how his girlfriend left him, only then noticing you trying to sneak away, "Oh, shit" he said "I'm sorry man I didn't know..."

"It's ok, come sit down" Taron replied, the slight upset look giving in to calmness to help his obviously distressed friend, he looked at you and Taron, only then noticing your disheveled flushed looks, his brain finally connecting the dots "I...I...I didn't mean to interrupt, shit, I'm really sorry, I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later."

"No, no, it's okay, it's fine, really," you replied, gripping the scattered clothes against your body, "I... I was just... Hmm... I'm going to the room... Uhh... please stay..." you said, stumbling over your words with embarrassment, while you quickly paced to the room.

He stayed there for the rest of the night, and ended up crashing on the couch, Taron joined you later in bed spooning while he told you about his friend.

"I recall we have some unfinished business..." he whispered seductively into your ear, biting it teasingly, "We do..." you answered, turning to face him, "but..." you said, tracing his beautiful features with a finger, "we don't want to disturb your friend, so..." you said, lowering your voice, he pouted giving you a pleading smile, "We can be quiet..." he whispered hopefully, you turned back around saying "Nope, I don't wanna be quiet...", you felt his smirk against your hair as he pressed a kiss there and another on your neck, "Fine then, we still have a little over a week, but you know what they say... practice makes perfect..." he replied with an inviting tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any spelling errors and such so I can correct it.
> 
> [Tumblr fic link: https://fiveguysfiction.tumblr.com/post/138093614479/practice-makes-perfect]


End file.
